La musique de l'amour
by Sindri Orelinde
Summary: Je le déteste parce que je l'aime tellement que je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça mais je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner.


_\- Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens avec un nouveau Dramione OS. Petite précision: oubliez tout ce que vous connaissez du monde magique ainsi que de nos deux protagonistes. Mis à part les personnages, je n'ai rien repris du monde d'Harry Potter.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en laissant une petite review. J'ai vraiment besoin d'avis positifs comme négatifs afin de m'améliorer._

 _Bisous et bonne lecture !-_

* * *

Hermione se posa devant sa valise et se demanda si elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle fit la liste dans sa tête et satisfaite, essaya de fermer la valise tant bien que mal.

Une fois fait, elle la descendit et alla dire au revoir à ses parents. Elle était prête à partir et se dirigea vers la gare du village.

Dans une heure, elle sera avec lui. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu car il était parti en tournée avec son groupe et elle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner. En effet, Hermione devait passer un examen important pour la fac. Les au revoir furent déchirants, surtout que Draco n'avait pas compris son choix. La musique étant toute sa vie, il ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un puisse vouloir aller à la fac. Il lui en voulait encore de ne pas l'avoir accompagné mais Hermione avait réussi son examen avec mention et avait décidé de le rejoindre. Sa venue était un secret et seul Blaise, le chanteur du groupe, était au courant. Il devait venir la chercher à la gare, la conduire à l'hôtel pour qu'elle dépose ses affaires et ensemble, ils iraient à la salle où elle pourrait retrouver son amour.

Le trajet en train passa assez rapidement et Hermione arrive enfin au terminus. Elle repéra rapidement Blaise et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle s'était très vite intégrée au sein du groupe de musique et tous aimaient sa compagnie. Blaise était devenu très vite un de ses plus proches amis.

\- Le voyage n'a pas été trop long ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Non, ça été. J'avais mon livre pour me tenir compagnie. Je suis contente de te voir. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui, c'est génial. Les salles sont remplies chaque soir, un pur bonheur.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien. Il t'en veut encore un peu mais il changera d'avis quand il te verra.

Blaise prit la valise d'Hermione et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du jeune homme. Quand Hermione eut déposé ses affaires dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils purent enfin se diriger vers la salle de concert.

La salle était en pleine effervescence. Une petite centaine de technicien, régisseurs, … était en plein travail pour rendre la salle et la scène prête pour ce soir.

\- Viens, ils sont sûrement dans les coulisses, dit Blaise en entrainant Hermione par la main.

Sur le chemin des coulisses, Hermione croisa les deux autres membres du groupe Crabbe et Goyle. Les débuts avec Goyle n'ont pas été très faciles car celui-ci avait peur qu'une fille puisse se mettre entre les membres du groupe et détruire ce qu'ils avaient créés. Mais Hermione ne s'est jamais laissée impressionner par cet ours mal-léché et avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. Maintenant, aucun des 4 membres ne voyaient leur vie sans elle. Après de multiples embrassades, les 3 garçons emmenèrent Hermione dans les coulisses. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle voulait le revoir, retrouver ses bras protecteurs, sentir son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

La porte des coulisses était en bois avec une petite fenêtre et Hermione passa la tête pour regarder à l'intérieur afin de l'apercevoir. Elle eut un moment de recul et se cogna à Blaise qui la suivait de près.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? lui demanda-t-il

Hermione ne pouvait plus parler, son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Draco était dans la pièce en charmante compagnie. Elle avait reconnu cette fille. Celle qui était avant elle dans le cœur de Draco, celle qui l'avait brisé aussi : Pansy.

Les 3 musiciens regardèrent à leur tour par la fenêtre de la porte et se retournèrent l'air grave face à Hermione.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec elle ? C'est quoi ce délire ? s'énerva Crabbe.

\- Hermione, c'est sûrement un malentendu. Rentrons, il nous donnera une explication, proposa Goyle.

Hermione fit non de la tête, aucun malentendu n'était possible. Elle avait clairement vu Son Draco embrasser Pansy. Un baiser très passionné, par ailleurs. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les ravala très rapidement.

\- Non, ce qui se passe dans cette pièce est très clair pour moi. Ne lui dites pas que je suis là, je vais retourner à l'hôtel et je reprendrais le train demain. Passez un bon concert, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rester. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ne lui dites rien, s'il vous plait.

\- Attend, Hermione, … cria Crabbe

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie en courant. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie. Elle avait déjà eu des petits copains mais elle n'était jamais amoureuse comme elle l'était de Draco. Hermione ne s'arrêta de courir que quand elle fut arrivée à l'hôtel.

Elle était dans un état second, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver. D'accord, Draco lui en voulait de ne pas être venu avec lui mais ce n'était pas une raison pour retourner voir son ex. Après le choc de la découverte, Hermione se sentie vider. Elle ne ressentait ni peine, ni colère. Elle avait juste envie d'aller se coucher et de ne plus se réveiller.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas la clé de la chambre. Ayant décidé de dormir avec Draco, c'était lui qui avait les clés et ses affaires étaient dans la chambre d'Blaise qui avait, lui aussi, gardé sa clé.

Hermione s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser.

\- Super, tu vas devoir attendre la fin de leur concert. Toi qui ne voulais pas le voir, tu vas être bien obligée maintenant, se dit-elle.

Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 20h35. Le concert avait commencé depuis 5 minutes et ne se terminerait pas avant 22h. Encore environ 3 heures à attendre, le temps que le groupe range la salle et arrive à l'hôtel.

Hermione se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle vit que le bar du bâtiment était ouvert et décida d'aller patienter là-bas. Il n'y avait personne et Hermione alla s'asseoir en terrasse. Nous étions en plein mois de juillet et il faisait encore chaud tard le soir.

Le serveur arriva près de la jeune fille et celle-ci commanda une bouteille de vodka. Hermione n'aimait pas boire seule mais ce soir, elle se fichait des conséquences. Elle ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir, oublier tout simplement.

Le serveur déposa devant elle la bouteille ainsi qu'un verre à shot. Hermione attendit que celui-ci fût parti et se servit son premier verre, suivi d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Elle vida la moitié de la bouteille en 30 minutes.

L'alcool lui monta très rapidement au nez et Hermione sombra dans les vapeurs alcoolisées. Soudain, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit un garçon qui la regardait intensément. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Je bois.

Hermione avait reconnu la voix. Celle-ci appartenait à Draco. Elle avait dû s'endormir et le temps avait accéléré. Le concert était terminé, Draco avait été mis au courant pas ses amis de la venue d'Hermione et ce qu'elle avait vu. Il s'était alors empressé de la retrouver.

\- Je bois parce que tu m'as fait du mal et je veux oublier. Je ne veux pas avoir mal, répondit tant bien que mal Hermione.

Draco appela le serveur et commanda une grande bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu vas boire de l'eau pour éponger tout ça et après on parlera.

\- J'ai bien compris, pas besoin de parler, Draco. Tu m'en veux encore et tu ne veux plus de moi.

Draco secoua la tête et prit la main de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se dégagea rapidement, l'alcool ne faisait plus beaucoup effet et elle retrouvait tous ses moyens. La colère et la tristesse revenaient rapidement. Le serveur arriva avec la bouteille d'eau et Hermione la prit pour se servir un très grand verre. Elle voulait avoir les idées claires pour ne pas se laisser embobiner par ce beau parleur.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Draco. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications foireuses.

\- Oui, effectivement, tu m'as vu embrasser Pansy. Mais c'est elle qui est venue dans les coulisses sans me prévenir. Je n'étais pas au courant de sa venue. Elle s'est limite jetée sur moi. Alors oui, je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Je t'en voulais de ne pas être là et je voulais me venger. Tu n'étais pas censée être au courant, personne ne devait l'être. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me suis senti mal quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait.

\- Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point je me sens mal encore maintenant. Je me faisais une joie de te retrouver et quand j'arrive, je te vois avec une autre. Draco, comment tu as pu me faire ça ?

Draco soupira et les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Je m'étais retenue toute la soirée mais le voir, là, devant moi, m'a fait craquée.

\- Oh non, Hermione. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Draco. Va-t'en. Je veux être seule.

\- Hermione …

\- Va-t'en ! cria Hermione.

Draco se leva, se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front mais la jeune fille se dégagea. Après un soupir, le musicien s'en alla.

Hermione laissa couler ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Elle avait envie de s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur. Elle sentit alors une main ferme se poser sur son épaule.

\- Draco, je t'ai dit de me lais…

\- C'est moi, Blaise. Je venais voir comment tu allais. J'ai croisé Draco et vu sa tête, ça n'a pas dû s'arranger entre vous.

\- Comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange ? Il m'a prise pour une idiote. Il le sait que je ne peux pas supporter les mensonges et les tromperies. Il vient d'accumuler les deux. Il le sait que je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un comme ça. Je le déteste parce que je l'aime tellement que je n'ai pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça mais je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner.

\- Hermione, ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Vous êtes bien ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu Draco aussi heureux avec une fille. Il n'a d'yeux que pour toi et même s'il a bien merdé ce soir, cela ne représentait rien pour lui. Ne prends pas de décisions sous le coup de la colère et de la tristesse. Tu risquerais de le regretter plus tard. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, toutes les difficultés que vous avez surmontés avec le groupe de musique et la fac, ce serait tellement bête de tout gâcher pour un baiser qui ne signifie rien. Il ne recommencera jamais, il a bien compris la leçon. Te perdre le tuerait.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre au laïus de son ami. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Ils avaient surmonté bien des difficultés à cause de la musique et des études d'Hermione mais ils avaient toujours réussi à les surmonter et en étaient ressortis plus fort.

\- Je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable de continuer. Justement, nous avons vécu trop de difficultés. Garder notre couple en vie est bien trop épuisant. Trop de choses nous séparent.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? Arrête, tu dis ça parce que tu as bu, que tu es fatiguée et blessée. Mais vous êtes un couple fort. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi bien faites l'une pour l'autre.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Blaise. J'aimerai aller dormir. Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ?

\- Non. Tu dois régler cette histoire ce soir. Va le retrouver dans la chambre et discutez. Mais ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Je veux vous voir heureux et souriant à deux demain.

Hermione soupira et attrapa la main que lui tendait Blaise. Il avait raison encore une fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione ne se voyait pas vivre sans Draco et elle devait trouver la force de lui pardonner.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel au ralenti, se repassant dans la tête tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

Mais une fois arrivée devant la porte, tout son courage s'effondra. Blaise soupira et frappa à la porte pour elle. Celle-ci était ouverte et Hermione entra doucement. Elle se dirigea, gênée, vers la pièce principale et trouva Draco sur le balcon en train de fumer une cigarette.

\- Je pensais que tu avais arrêté, murmura Hermione.

Draco sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il jeta sa cigarette par-dessus le balcon, entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte-fenêtre.

\- Il y a des jours comme ça où j'en ai bien besoin.

Les deux amoureux n'osaient plus parler ni se regarder. Soudain, Hermione s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est ridicule, je t'aime tu sais. Mais tu m'as fait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Je veux bien te pardonner, faire un effort pour oublier parce que je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas.

Draco prit la tête d'Hermione entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans un murmure, il lui promit de l'aimer jusqu'à l'infini.

 **Fin**


End file.
